Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computing systems can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed to display information corresponding to various types of database data. For example, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) may be provided which allow users to view information in different forms including numeric form, chart form, spreadsheet form or in some other manner. These GUIs, however, often present the underlying data in a generic manner that is not easily understood by a user.